Alternatif
by Yami Flo
Summary: Le Destin joue de drôles de tours. Quand une armure choisit un porteur, elle ne s'adapte pas à lui, non. Elle adapte le porteur à elle. Mais, dans le fond, hommes ou femmes, est-ce que cela importe ? Ils sont toujours les Troopers… Léger AU, gender bender.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Léger AU, Général, Family et Friendship dans de futurs chapitres. ATTENTION : gender bender, nudité, langage parfois grossier.

Rating : M, au cas où.

Résumé : Le Destin joue de drôles de tours. Quand une armure choisit un porteur, elle ne s'adapte pas à lui, non. Elle adapte le porteur à elle. Mais, dans le fond, hommes ou femmes, est-ce que cela importe ? Ils sont toujours les Troopers…

**Alternatif**

C'était presque trop facile.

Il avait attendu et attendu, mais finalement, sa patience avait payé. Il avait réussi à piéger l'un de ces gamins insolents, l'un de ces Troopers. Et Rekka no Ryo, pas moins.

Shuten sourit en savourant sa victoire.

Ces garçons avaient été bien trop détendus, trop certains, pendant un instant, que personne ne pouvait les avoir suivi. Il n'avait eu qu'à traquer le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus lorsque ce dernier avait pris le chemin menant à une source chaude naturelle. Patiemment, il avait attendu que l'adolescent brun s'immerge dans l'eau avant de lancer son attaque, frappant durement, et ne laissant pas au jeune garçon le temps de prendre une arme ou d'appeler à l'aide.

Rekka est nu, sans défense.

Shuten se tient au dessus de lui, l'immobilisant au sol sous son poids, une main retenant les poignets du jeune garçon au dessus de sa tête, tandis que le Troopers se débat et jure, essayant vainement de se dégager, et l'Oni Masho ne peut que rire tout bas en regardant le visage furieux de son ennemi.

Quel enfant sauvage, ce garçon ! Quel cran ! Rekka n'est pas du genre à montrer sa peur, c'est un battant, un guerrier. Jeune, très certainement, mais plein de promesses. Même aveuglé par le poison de Naaza, il s'était battu, et même si seule l'intervention d'un second Trooper l'avait sauvé, il avait tenu bon. Si seulement il avait eu quelques années de plus pour développer son plein potentiel ! Ah, quel opposant formidable il aurait pu devenir, quelle gloire il aurait pu apporter à celui qui prendrait sa tête ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quelle pitié qu'il meurt maintenant. Mais tel est le destin de ceux qui osent défier son maître. Enfin, il doit d'abord ramener son prisonnier dans le YoujaKai.

Il avait jusqu'à présent concentré son regard sur le visage de Rekka, depuis qu'il avait utilisé son attaque pour le projeter hors de l'eau dans un torrent de vapeur et de liquide brûlant jusqu'au bord de la petite source chaude, et sa deuxième main était restée sur son arme, prête à appuyer la lame de sa faux sur la gorge nue de son ennemi pour le forcer à lui obéir.

Rekka serait un superbe trophée à rapporter à son maître, même s'il ne portait pas son armure sur lui actuellement.

Riant et anticipant déjà son triomphe, Shuten lâche sa prise sur sa kusari-gama et laisse la main ainsi libérer glisser sur le corps de Rekka, cherchant une bonne prise pour le relever.

Et brusquement, ses yeux s'agrandissent alors qu'il sent au toucher, puis baisse les yeux et voit quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire sur le corps d'un homme. Rekka le regarde avec des joues légèrement rouges tandis que Shuten baisse les yeux pour bien regarder la poitrine de son ennemi.

ELLE rougit comme une fille, note-t-il absentement.

Car la preuve de la féminité de Rekka se trouve juste sous sa main, et il ne peut que la fixer avec incrédulité, tout en pressant l'une des dites preuves dans sa main recouverte de plaques protectrice, essayant de bien se convaincre que les deux dômes de chair qui voit et sent sont biens réels et pas le fruit d'une halucination. Le jeune garçon, non, la jeune FILLE siffle sous le contact, la parfaite image d'un chat en colère.

- Relâche-moi !

De la rage danse dans ses yeux, de la rage et de la colère et une touche de honte, mais Shuten ne réagit pas. Il est toujours obnubilé par la poitrine de Rekka, son esprit refusant d'admettre ce que lui transmettent ses sens, d'admettre que celui qui pour lui était un GARCON soit en fait une FILLE. Ses yeux commencent à dériver plus bas, et il sent Rekka se raidir sous lui avant de se débattre de plus belle, avec plus de force cette fois.

-N'oses même pas, Oni ! Lui crie-t-il, non, lui crie-t-ELLE avec colère.

Mais il le fait tout de même. Ses yeux descendent de sa poitrine – Kami-sama, elle a des SEINS – jusqu'à ses hanches et son entre-jambe, et là, il ne peut plus nier l'évidence. ELLE n'a pas le corps d'un homme. Du tout. Il fut brièvement tenté de passer la main, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais se retint. Rien qu'avec les yeux, il pouvait voir le manque de… enfin, l'absence de virilité.

Rekka… ne pouvait pas être un homme.

Et elle réagit vraiment comme une femme, songe-t-il quand Rekka réussit à lever le genou et à le frapper entre les jambes d'un coup sec. Shuten Douji remercie doublement l'armure à cet instant précis, car il ne sent rien à travers la protection de métal, et Rekka ne peut que hoqueter de douleur tout en tordant son corps, essayant toujours vainement de s'échapper.

Rekka no Ryo… est une fille.

Et ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, car le GARCON qu'il a affronté ne peut être que cela : un GARCON ! En aucune façon les muscles qu'ils avaient devinés, lui comme les autres Masho, sous la sous-armure qui épouse leur corps comme une seconde peau n'auraient pu appartenir à une femme, même bien entraînée. Et les plaques pectorales sont si plates, elles n'auraient quand même pas pu cacher ces formes toutes féminines, tout de même ?

Evidemment, Rekka n'était pas très développée, étant seulement au début de son adolescence, mais tout de même, même en bandant fermement sa poitrine, il aurait dû se rendre compte de QUELQUE CHOSE…

Rekka NE PEUT PAS être une fille !

Mais il est impossible de nier l'évidence, de nier ce qu'il voit et ce qu'il touche. Bien sûr, il est toujours possible qu'il soit victime d'une illusion, Rajura pourrait très bien lui jouer un tour, ou peut-être que Naaza l'a empoisonné et qu'il a des hallucinations, mais Shuten n'y croit pas. Le sein qu'il tient toujours dans sa paume a une texture trop réelle pour ne pas être véritable. Et les tentatives désespérées de Rekka pour se dégager, la façon dont ses yeux ont pris une lueur aussi anxieuse que colérique, ne peut appartenir qu'à une femme, mise à la merci d'un assaillant.

Soudainement, la réalité de la situation le frappe de plein fouet. Il est là, clouant au sol une jeune fille entièrement nue, qui est en droit de penser le pire de sa personne. Son ennemi juré, son rival désigné appartient au beau sexe, et Shuten est trop choqué pour réagir proprement.

Shuten a l'habitude de se considérer comme un gentilhomme. Si des femmes doivent être tuées, il le fera vite et sans douleur inutile. Il ne molestera pas celles qu'il doit prendre en otage – et il faut avouer qu'il n'a jamais saisi la jeune fille rousse qui accompagne les Troopers ailleurs que par l'épaule ou le bras. Jamais il n'a touché une femme d'une manière inappropriée. Mais là, maintenant, la façon dont il tient la jeune samurai est tout à fait inadaptée.

-Rekka, tu… commence-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Il ne peut pas prononcer une parole de plus, car il prend conscience, du coin de l'œil, d'un trait doré volant vers lui à toute vitesse, et il ne peut que se jeter précipitamment en arrière pour esquiver avant de prendre la flèche qui lui a été décochée dans la tête. Se remettant rapidement sur pieds – tandis que Rekka se recule elle aussi précipitamment, un bras cachant sa poitrine du mieux qu'elle peut – et redressant la tête, Shuten n'est pas surpris de voir Tenku, en armure complète, perché sur un rocher et le fusillant du regard avec toute sa haine. Son arc est à nouveau bandé et prêt à faire partir une nouvelle flèche. Ses yeux luisent de colère tandis qu'il prend la parole.

-Eloignes-toi de Ryo, salaud !

D'autres flèches sont décochées, et Shuten a peu de difficultés à les éviter. Tenku ne tire pas pour tuer, mais pour l'éloigner. Il se place d'ailleurs rapidement entre son équipière nue et le général des Démons.

-C'est une fille, dit Shuten presque stupidement, encore hébété par l'information.

Tenku renifle de mépris.

-C'est une fille, oui. Et alors ? T'as apprécié le spectacle, pervers ?

Shuten se tend en s'entendant affublé d'un tel titre, mais ne répond pas. Ses yeux suivent toujours les mouvements de Rekka tandis qu'elle se couvre rapidement avec un drap de bain, en le regardant avec irritation. Ses mains serrent fortement le tissu contre son corps toujours humide, faisant fortement adhéré le linge contre son corps.

Tenku tire à nouveau. Shuten se contente d'esquiver. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de toujours regarder Rekka. Ce n'est pas qu'il la trouve belle – quoiqu'elle soit loin d'être laide, loin s'en faut – mais elle… Elle n'est pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et Shuten se sent toujours perdu.

Il n'a besoin d'aucune parole supplémentaire pour se retirer et disparaître de leur vue, laissant la jeune fille nue et l'autre gamin derrière lui, appelant le reste de leur petite bande à la rescousse. Il ne reste pas pour voir leur arrivée. Shuten pourrait sans doute les battre, même à un contre cinq, car il est suffisament puissant pour cela, et il l'a déjà prouvé. Mais il a d'abord besoin de retrouver son équilibre intérieur.

Ses certitudes venaient de s'effondrer. Et il avait le pressentiment tenace que ce n'était pas terminé.

Car si Rekka était une fille, quelles preuves avait-il que les autres Troopers étaient bien des hommes ?


End file.
